Cheap Perfume and Girls in Red Dresses
by sunsetXoverXfrance
Summary: This is a fic about me, Ayla. It features FOB& P!ATD
1. Chapter 1

Part One

Ayla's Pov

my phone rings; i look at it and its a call i don't recongnize, but i pick it up anyways.

Ayla:Hello?

Patrick:Ayla? Is that you?

A:Yes; Who is this?

P:Its Patrick; your brother.

A: I.. You.. Wha?

P:[laughs I'm your brother, Mom and dad got a divorce 11 years ago.. Remember now?

I drop to the floor.

Patrick:AYLA!! Are you alright?!

Me:Huh? what?

P:Are you alright?

A:Yeah, im fine..

P:So where do you live now?

A:Chicago..

P:Oh, wow; i am too. what part

A:Downtown, by the hospital.

P:Jesus! I live in the 'burbs; Willemette.

A:Ahh! where? i wanna visit you!

P:1214 Barrington Way

[A/N: I made the street up, obviously

A: Alright.. see you in an hour or so.

P:Kay.

_wow. i can't believe i haven't talked to patrick in that long.. I haven't seen him since my mom and dad got divorced.. That was like eleven years ago, and just now i talked to him._

We both hang up. It takes me about a half an hour to straighen my hair. I wear my favorite band tee; which is Fall out Boy, it has two people kissing on it. Its really unique. I put on my favorite jeans and etnies. Before i walk out the door i put on some eyeliner,thick. I don't want to look like crap.

I drive at least an hour. It seemed like a life time. My phone rings again, its patrick.

"hello?"i say

"Hey, are you almost here?" patrick says.

"Yeah, Im just pulling in."i say.

"Ohh-tayy"

I walk up to the white, screened in porch. I knock on the white door.

"COME IN!" someone yelled.

I walk in to see my favorite band in the front room.

"Hey Ayla!"A guy hugged me.

"um.. who are you?" i said as i peeled him off my shoulder.

"I'm Patrick!" he said.

I look around to see my 2nd favorite band, P!ATD. I was ready to faint. Ryan was staring at me like i just pulled a dove from my back pocket.

_Oh.My.God. Pete fucking Wentz and Ryan fucking Ross are in my brother's living room. Why am i so shy? God._

Ryan got up and introduced himself"Hey, I'm Ryan. Your Ayla ,right?"

I shook my head yes. He smiled at me and whispered in my ear, "Your pretty cute, if i may say so myself."

_woah.._

He sat back down. Then, Pete stood up and introduced himself"Heyy Girrly. I'm Pete.. well obviously you know me. Nice shirt! Imports are fucking awesome."

"Thanks" I said.

"Eh-Hem, but I haven't gotten a single word in since she got here."Patrick said. "Welcome home Ayla!"

I giggle."Do you have a nightmare before christmas?"

In unison; Pete, Patrick and Ryan said, "DUH!"

"Well, I feel like crashing here, since it took me like 5 hours to get here.. not point fingers but, eh-hem PATRICK!"

"HEY?! what did i do?" Patrick whined.

"Let's just watch the movie!"Pete yelled.

I jumped on the recliner, and pete walked up me,"Uhmm.. thats MY chair."

"So?" I sassed him.

"So, If you dont get up, im gonna have to sit on you and tickle you till you surrender!" Pete said as he jumped on me and started tickling me. Ryan gave pete a hard glare.

"Pete! Stop! im trying to watch my favorite movie in the whole wide world!"I laugh.

"I'm not getting off of you until you get up!" he giggled.

"Well you stupid cow, she cand get up with your fat ass on her"Patrick teased.

Pete got up and looked at his butt,"Ugh! It is soo not fat!"he said. "Now, miss Ayla, GET THE HELL UP!"

I laughed."Foinne."i ended up sitting in between ryan and brendon. Halfway through the movie, I got cold,"Does anyone have a sweater or a blanket? Im bloody freezing"

Ryan put his arms around me, which was really uncomfortable; due to pete wasn't watching the movie.. he was watching Ryans every move.. After the movie, Patrick asked me if i wanted to spend the night,"You know, since its so late." I looked at the clock. I didn't notice how late it was, but it was 1:00 AM.

"I'M CRASHING HERE!"Pete yelled.

"Me Too!"Ryan yawned like a cat..it was adorable.

"Psht. freakin yuppies."Brendon muttered. We all laugh.

I end up sleeping on the couch, pete sleeps on the floor beside me, patrick sleeps in his room, and ryan sleeps in the spare room. I wake up, feeling a light breathing at the back of my neck. I look down to see that pete got up. I turn around, and i see pete laying on the couch with me. I get so startled that i fall off the couch with a thud

"Wha-- Oh! Ayla, are you okay?"he said groggily.

"Ahh bloody hell. That hurt."I rub my side.Pete gets up to help me up. Ryan comes trampling down the stairs.

"What was that thumping noise?" He asked.

"Nothing, I fell."I say.

"Oh. I bet there was more than that going on." he muttered.

Pete threw a shoe at his head,"Boii, you have a siiicck mind."

Part Two

"Shut Up you guys! im trying to get some sleep!"Patrick yelled.

"Hey, Ayla.. I have to talk to you outside.."Ryan hinted.

"Yeah, sure.. I'll be right out."I told him.

I walk out into the morning sun and squint, _woah, the sun is really bright today.. _Ryan was waiting for me in the backyard hammock.

"Ayla, do you believe in love at first sight?"Ryan asked me, his beautiful, brown eyes gazing apon me.

"Well, yeah, i guess so... why?"I answered him.

"To tell you the honest-to-god-truth.. i never did.. but when i saw you; it all came to me. When i first saw you i was ready to jump into your arms and tell you welcome home!"he laughed."And i just don't know why i feel the way i do. Ans then pete, my boss, he has to ruin everything.."

"How?!"I questioned, quite puzzled by the statement.

"He's like madly in love with you, almost as much as I am..."he muttered. I stared into his eyes and felt as if i died and was reborn.

I couldn't believe it..._This is too good to be true, Ayla! Good lord, both the guys you adore are neck and neck with each other to get you to like them.._

"Can I tell you a secret?" I whispered to him.

"Ofcourse! you can tell me anything."He said.

"I..I.. I've never had a boyfriend before if I'm going to be completely honest.."I could feel my cheeks burning up._Well, nice going ayla. what a way to get a guy to like you.."_oh yeah, im a boyfriend-virgin!"

But suprisingly, He kissed me. His lips were so tender and soft.. Oh god, I wished we would stay like that forever.. But ofcourse, someone had to ruin it..

"Ayla? Ayylaaaa! Where are you, you silly little girl?"Pete called."Oh well, I like hide and seek anyways."

"I better go play hide and seek."I say sarcasticly. I hid in a overturned wheelbarrow.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!"Pete laughed..

I couldn't help myself giggling. He sounds like a little kid! All of a sudden, I hear footsteps,"Ayllaaa, Are you in there? I know you are!"Pete sayed as he turned over my hiding place.

"Awwwe. You caught me." I pouted.

"Well you know what?"he said.

"What?"

"TAGGGGG!!!"He yelled.

"Nuh-uh!"I said as i ran to catch up with him. I caught him in the hammock, legs wide open."Daaling, you know, your one hell of a hider. But not so much of a tagger." He giggled."Come, lay with me."

[a/n: this was soo much fun writing. free ..) you don't have to comment if you don't want to

Part three

I couldn't stop laughing! The way he was posing, the look on his face, and his voice! I was half on the hammock and half on the ground.

"Ayla, daaling, you are adorkable when you laugh."Pete said.

"Danka!"I say._well that was stupid..._

"Im STARVING. Lets go eat."He yelled as he lifted himself from the hammock and helped me up.

"Me too! What time is it?" I say as i walk in the door.

"Its ten." Ryan muttered.

"Thank you."I say. "Now.. whats there to chow on?"

"Well... theres cereal... cereal... and OMG. MORE CEREAL!"Pete said sarcasticly

"You know pete, im gonna choose... cereal."I play on.

"Nice choice, nice choice."He said.

I looked over at ryan; he was pissed... I got up and got my backpack, which i bring everywhere.. I got out a peice of paper and wrote a note to ryan."Whats wrong, ryro?[" i wrote to him and passed it down the kitchen table. About a minute later he wrote back to me."Can i talk to you upstairs after you eat?" He replied."Yeah, sure."I wrote back.

"You know, I find it just a smidge bit odd that you guys are passing notes at the table." Pete said. I smiled at him.

"Jesus! Can i have my cereal now?"I whine.

"Nuh-Uh-Uh! What are the magic words?"He said.

"Pwease, pweetey-pwanda? I rewwey rewwey hungwey."I said in my cutesy voice.

apparently it worked, it never worked before.."Awww. how can i day no to that?" He said as he kissed me on my forehead. He gave me my cereal._holy shyte._

When I got done, i got up and started climbing the stairs.Pete followed me half way and grabbed my shoulder."Ayla, I think i love you." he said. and right after that, he gave me this big, long lusious kiss that felt like a lifetime. He wouldn't let go of me, but i let him take control. The kiss was amazing. He touched my butt too! after what felt like a lifetime, he let go. then, he whispered into my ear. "Whenever you need me, im here. and P.S. I love your kiss." I was about to melt.

I walked upstairs and got to the spare room. All of a sudden, ryan came up behind me, closed the door and grabbed me from behind."I hope you know, this is all from impulse."he whispered softly into my ear. He turned me around and gave me the most visious, but wonderful kiss ever. "Ayla, I can't help myself, it just is so natral to me, and i get so jealous. I just... i just-"He said inbetween breaks of the kiss.

"Just be quiet, i am too."

part four

He suddenly stopped kissing me, "What do you mean?" He asked me.

"I meant that I am acting on an impulse too."I smiled.

"Oh."He said. He got off of me, and he pushed me down onto the bed."Why am i so actracted to you?"He said to me, as he snuggled up next to me, with his head on my collarbone.

"I don't know, you tell me." I said.

"Well, I think I like you.. for your... beautiful body, lusious lips, and grreat personality."He kissed my neck. A shiver ran down my spine.

"Whats so great about me?"He asked

"Well, I dont know. Its everything. The way your eyes gleam when you look into the camera, knowing that millions of people will be watching; but you still have confidence.. and your beautiful eyes, ughh! so gorgeous. and i just love you... for you.." I whisper.

"Im in love with you ayla, I dont care what anyone says. Pete can go on a rage and try to kill me, i'd run with you. I would to anything for you. And its crazy, I know barely anything about you, other than what patrick remebers, and I still feel this way.."He trailed off.

I lifted his chin and made the move.. I kissed him. I gave him the best i knew. When we parted, he was speechless; Eyes wide open, jaw reaching the floor,"Wow."he said."Im not trying to be rude, but can you leave... i need to gather my thoughts.."

"Yeah, sure."i say.

I walk out for the second time to find Pete sitting on the floor, eyes cast downward. "Whats wrong?" I ask as i sit next to him.

"Nothing.. I'm just thinking."He told me.. I had a feeling he was lying.

"Tell me, please?"I gave him my puppy dog pout.

"Don't do that to me! You just told ryan that 'you love the way his eyes gleam when he looks into the camera, knowing that millions of people will be watching; but he still has confidence.. and his beautiful eyes, ughh! so gorgeous.' and how you just love him."Pete mocked. "How could you do that to me? I really truely thought you liked me ayla, I really did.."He trailed off.

"sigh I knew this was gonna happen.. I like you both, verry verry much. I don't know whos better, or more or less anything.. but I just met you guys in person too. Remeber that. Please, please dont be mad at me.."I say. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Want to go on a walk with me?"Pete asked me.

"Yeah, Sure."I replied."I'm going to leave a note."

"Okay."

I wrote patrick and ryan a note."Out on a walk with pete.. Be back later. love, ayla. P.S. I have my cell."

"Ready to go?" Pete asked.

"Where are we going?"I wondered..

"You'll see."He said, trying to keep a smile from spreading across his face.

all of a sudden, I hear my phone ring.

_I sat outside my front window...this story's going somewhere:  
"He's well hung," and I am hanging up.  
Well there's a song on the radio that says:  
"Let's get this party started."  
So let's get this party started._

What you do on your own time's just fine.  
My imagination's much worse, I just never want to know.  
What meant the world imploded, faded and demoted  
All my oxygen to product gas and suffocated my last chance

"Hello?"Pete answers my phone.

"Pete? why do you have aylas phone?"ryan asked as pete put it on speaker.

"Because, it was in her pocket, and she told me that usually the ring tone that played when you called was for people she didn't know."Pete smirked.

"Pete, you asshole, can i talk to ayla please?"Ryan whined.

"Haha. why? do you want to delcare your puppy love for her?'Oh Ayla, I like you I really really do!'"Pete mimmicked. I grabbed the phone from pete and took it off speaker.

"Hello? Im really sorry ryan."I told ryan.

"did you really have the phone in your pocket? Ayla, I miss you i really do, and I've done some thinking and... I just want you to know that.. that... THAT I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHO YOU CHOOSE."Ryan blurted out. Pete ripped the phone from my hand and put it on speaker, "What did you say? there was a little static" pete said trying to sound like me.

"I said, I will always love you no matter who you choose. Okay?" He repeated. I faint.

"Omygod! Ayla, are you alright?!" Pete panics.

I don't respond.

"Hey ryan, can you come over by my house? Ayla fainted on the yard and im too scared to pick her up."he quivered.

"Yeah! I'll be right there." He said. while Pete waited for ryan, he lyed next to me in the yard.

"Ayla, please be okay, please be okay. I really can't lose you right now. I need you, Ayla."He whispered to me, somehow knowing i could hear. I let out a moan because I was trying to speak, but nothing came out but that."Please, please be okay baby. please." His warm lips touched my cold cheek. It started to rain.

"Is She alright?!"Ryan panicked more than pete, and thats when I woke up..

"Where... where am I?"I wonder.

"Its okay ayla, your okay." pete kissed my forhead and smiled"Your alright."

part five.

Pete's Pov

_omygod.omygod.omygod. what am i going to do?! ayla, my one true love, dropped to the floor. what am i gonna do?!!!! _"Ayla, please be okay, please be okay. I really can't lose you right now. I need you, Ayla." I told her, somehow knowing she could hear.. She moaned in response.. not a sex moan, but like a signal moan.."Please, please be okay baby. please."I whispered to her, and i kissed her forehead, which was awful cold.. and magically, it started to rain. Ryan came a little while later, and she woke up."Is She alright?!"Ryan panics alot.. no wonder hes in Panic! At The Disco.. "Where.. where am I?"She asked me."Its okay ayla, your okay."I told her,"Your alright."

Aylas POV

The last thing i remember is looking up at petes smiling face.."Hey baby. I missed you."He said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Pete, can i talk to her for a second?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, sure."Pete said a he got up and walked out of the spare room.

"Ayla, I know this isn't a very good time to ask you this, but why are you doing this?"Patrick asked me.

"I'm not exactly sure what you mean Patrick.."I say.

"What I mean is you playing with Pete and Ryan's emotions.. Why are you doing that?"He asked me

"I am certainly not playing with anyone's emotions. I am simply being myself. I--" Patrick cut me off

"And when you be yourself you're a whore?! You are definatly not what I remember you being!"Patrick exclaimed, almost falling off his chair.

"I am NOT being a whore. I want to get to know them better, and how am I being a whore, if I may ask?"I question

"You makeout with my friends, one after the other.."I was shocked.. I didn't know he knew that..

"but that wasn't my fault! I simply walked up the stairs, pete followed me, and he kissed me. and when I went to see what Ryan wanted; He kissed ME. Alright?! I am NOT BEING A WHORE!"I yell. after that, the room went silent for a minute or two."Look, Im sorry I yelled, but I can't believe you could just label me like that without hearing my side of the story. I barely know them and they're telling me how they love me and they now believe at love at first sight! And I thought seeing you was a mind full, UGH. You don't even know the start of it. I've had the biggest crushes on both of them for the longest time, and I get to meet them.."I trail off. Patrick is silent, until he goes over to me and hugs me.

"Im sorry ayla. I truely am. Its just kind of shocking.. Seeing the shy little sister one day and eleven years later she's all grown up.. I know its kind of stupid but, I thought you'd look the same.." He chuckled at himself.

"Knock, knock. May I come in?"Ryan said as he opened the door to me and patrick hugging..

"Yea, Im done talking to her.."Patrick said. He walked out and closed the door. Ryan laid next to me and kissed me on the lips, but not like the other kisses, just a light 'im glad you're okay' kiss.

"Im so glad your alright, Ayla. I don't know what I'd do without you.."Ryan told me. Ryan leaned in for a giant kiss, and when our lips met, the door flew open. It was Pete..

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!!"Pete screamed. Ryan jumped up and glanced at me, then faced Pete.

"Pete, Its not what it looks like.." Ryan stuttered.

"Well if it isn't nothing, it looks a hell like something!"Pete said as he approached Ryan.

"YOU GUYS, STOP FIGHTING LIKE MADMEN!"I Yelled... And ofcourse, at the best of times, I faint again. _why why why why why?! _

when I woke up, It was dark.. ryan laid next to me, and pete on the floor; bleeding "Aww shit."I mutter to myself. I turn myself around to look at ryan. He looked the worse. I got up and got a warm, wet rag and tried cleaning ryan up; wipe away the blood, then kissing it for five minutes. When I got done, he woke up.

"Oh, ayla., baby. I'm so sorry. Your shirt got all ruined."He said as a whisper, but i think it was meant to be just said. I look down at my shirt to see blood on my sleeve, collar, and chest.

"Jesus.. good lord. Ryan, why don't you go take a shower, I'll find a way to wash it." I tell him. I kiss him on the cheek. He gets up and kisses me back before following my orders..

"Now for Mr. Tough Guy."I say as I walk over to Pete. His wounds weren't as bad as Ryan's but almost as bad. I do the same to pete as I did to Ryan. Wipe away the blood with the rag, and kissing it. All of the wounds were on his face. I did the one on his lip last. When I got to the last wound, I wiped away the blood and kissed him, which was when he woke up.

"Ayla, baby.. I need you. You honestly keep me alive."He said as he lifts up his sleeve to reveal long scars of intentional cuts.

"Oh.. oh my."I start to cry..

"Baby, don't cry.. Don't cry.."He cooed.

Part six

_this is wayy to much for me to handle._ Ryan walked out of the bathroom. I walked downstairs to get my backpack and brought it into the bathroom with me.. I looked through it to find my friend for the past year, my box of razors.. I took one out and put it to my wrist. I carved the name 'Pete' into my left arm, and carved 'Ryan' in the right arm. I gasped in pain, and i just lay there, looking at the blood. I'm in there for at least 30 minutes, because I fell asleep.

I woke up hearing a knock at the door."Ayla? Are you in there? I gotta go pee!"Pete yelled.

"I'll be right out!"I say. I pull off my shirt and put on a panic at the disco band tee. I get my favorite shorts out and put them on. I walk out to find pete wincing in pain because he has to go pee."You can go now."I tell him as he rushes in the bathroom.

I lay down on the bed and try to fall asleep.. again, I am woken up by pete. He's laying next to me crying. _oh fuck.._ i say to myself as i look over to see that both of my wrists are revealed."Why, ayla, why did you do that?"pete whispers, still not knowing Im awake. I reach over and wipe away his tears.

"Ayla, don't EVER do that to me again. You scared the shit out of me."He scornfully said.

"Im sorry. I just don't do good with fighting.. I just keep telling myself its my fault and I don't know how to cope.. im sorry baby."I kiss him on the cheek and snuggle into his arms. Pete and I fall asleep in eachothers arms.

I wake up the next morning to find pancakes and syrup on the night stand. Next to it is a note. "Good Morning darling, when you are done with breakfast, come downstairs for a surprise. Loving you forever, Petey panda. )" It said. _aww_

I finish eating and I bring the plate downstairs. When I get to the stairs, I find another note." If you love me, Turn around.. Love, Pete." It said, so I turn around. I see pete standing there, with a 'I love ayla' shirt on and In the room behind him, had tons and tons of FOB and P!ATD posters EVERYWHERE.

"Oh.My.Jesus."I murmur.

"Happy Birthday, Baby." He says, as he goes to kiss me. I start to cry.

"Darling, why are you crying?" Pete whispers in my ear, ever so softly..

"Its not you, Its that I totally forgot today was my birthday.. and I can't believe you did all of this for me." I say, sniffling.

"Ayla, I love you, I told you I'd do anything for you. I asked Patrick if you could use the second spare room, and obviously he said yes.. soo, I fixed it up,"He said "and somehow, i have noo idea how, but I knew that you had a thing for fall out boy and Panic!."He told me sarcastically.

"Thank you, pete. Thank you so much." I jump-hugged him, and he caught me with ease. "Where is everyone?"I asked as he brought me into my room and sat me on my bed and sat next to me.

"I told them to get the hell out."He laughed.

"What.. what did ryan say?" I asked pete. He looked up, and I heard a knock at the bedroom door. Ryan walked in and sat on the other side of me, and he glared at pete

"You know, This isn't all his idea.."He whispered. He nibbled on my ear..

[A/N haha cliff hanger.. ) my birthday is the 28th of Sept.

Part seven

_Oh my jesus, good lord.. Wow! That.. oh my.. that feels REALLY good!_ Ryan was about to go in for a loong kiss, and Pete interupted right before our lips met.

"Um, excuse me, but 1)Im the one that asked pat. 2) I told you about it, and all you did was give me a couple magazines with your band on it and didn't even bother to help when I needed it. and 3) YOU DON'T DESERVE HER LOVE." He said.

"Pete, please, don't."I said as I raised up my arms slightly, just enough for Pete to notice and Tyan not to.

"I'm sorry, Ayla. I'll try."Pete murmured in my ear..

"If I may ask, why did you raise your arms?"Ryan asked as he pulled up my right sleeve. He gasped, and a tear rolled down hs cheek.

"Pete, I think you should go now, I've talked to you already."I told Pete. he nodded and walked out the door and closed it behind him. I lay down on the bed and get comfortable, and motion ryan to lay beside me. I wrap my arms around him.

"Why, Ayla? Why are you hurting yourself for me, of all people?"he sobbed.

"I am going to tell you the same exact thing I told Pete.. I don't good with fighting, and when someone does, especially over me, I take it out on myself and I feel like I should be punished.. I just don't know how to hendle those things.."I trail off.

"Promise me you'll never do it again." He stopped crying.

"I'll try my hardest."I tell him. being completely honest.

"Thank you. I know thats probably the best you can do, even though I know you're strong."He said, gratefully. He pulled me closer, and kisses my on the forehead.

"I don't understand why you like me, nor do I understand why pete likes me.."I wonder.

"Well, I am positive about this answer, We don't either.. Its weird. We're two totally opposite people, yet we go for the same exact girl."He said. He kissed my neck, and a shiver went down my spine. IPull my planket from under me and pull it over me, and ryan does the same. He wraps his arms around me and we fall asleep.

[a/n: i sleep alot when im stressed.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

"Shut Up you guys! im trying to get some sleep!"Patrick yelled.

"Hey, Ayla.. I have to talk to you outside.."Ryan hinted.

"Yeah, sure.. I'll be right out."I told him.

I walk out into the morning sun and squint, woah, the sun is really bright today.. Ryan was waiting for me in the backyard hammock.

"Ayla, do you believe in love at first sight?"Ryan asked me, his beautiful, brown eyes gazing apon me.

"Well, yeah, i guess so... why?"I answered him.

"To tell you the honest-to-god-truth.. i never did.. but when i saw you; it all came to me. When i first saw you i was ready to jump into your arms and tell you welcome home!"he laughed."And i just don't know why i feel the way i do. Ans then pete, my boss, he has to ruin everything.."

"How?!"I questioned, quite puzzled by the statement.

"He's like madly in love with you, almost as much as I am..."he muttered. I stared into his eyes and felt as if i died and was reborn.

I couldn't believe it...This is too good to be true, Ayla! Good lord, both the guys you adore are neck and neck with each other to get you to like them..

"Can I tell you a secret?" I whispered to him.

"Ofcourse! you can tell me anything."He said.

"I..I.. I've never had a boyfriend before if I'm going to be completely honest.."I could feel my cheeks burning up.Well, nice going ayla. what a way to get a guy to like you.."oh yeah, im a boyfriend-virgin!"

But suprisingly, He kissed me. His lips were so tender and soft.. Oh god, I wished we would stay like that forever.. But ofcourse, someone had to ruin it..

"Ayla? Ayylaaaa! Where are you, you silly little girl?"Pete called."Oh well, I like hide and seek anyways."

"I better go play hide and seek."I say sarcasticly. I hid in a overturned wheelbarrow.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!"Pete laughed..

I couldn't help myself giggling. He sounds like a little kid! All of a sudden, I hear footsteps,"Ayllaaa, Are you in there? I know you are!"Pete sayed as he turned over my hiding place.

"Awwwe. You caught me." I pouted.

"Well you know what?"he said.

"What?"

"TAGGGGG!!!"He yelled.

"Nuh-uh!"I said as i ran to catch up with him. I caught him in the hammock, legs wide open."Daaling, you know, your one hell of a hider. But not so much of a tagger." He giggled."Come, lay with me." 


	3. Chapter 3

Part three

I couldn't stop laughing! The way he was posing, the look on his face, and his voice! I was half on the hammock and half on the ground.

"Ayla, daaling, you are adorkable when you laugh."Pete said.

"Danka!"I say.well that was stupid...

"Im STARVING. Lets go eat."He yelled as he lifted himself from the hammock and helped me up.

"Me too! What time is it?" I say as i walk in the door.

"Its ten." Ryan muttered.

"Thank you."I say. "Now.. whats there to chow on?"

"Well... theres cereal... cereal... and OMG. MORE CEREAL!"Pete said sarcasticly

"You know pete, im gonna choose... cereal."I play on.

"Nice choice, nice choice."He said.

I looked over at ryan; he was pissed... I got up and got my backpack, which i bring everywhere.. I got out a peice of paper and wrote a note to ryan."Whats wrong, ryro?[" i wrote to him and passed it down the kitchen table. About a minute later he wrote back to me."Can i talk to you upstairs after you eat?" He replied."Yeah, sure."I wrote back.

"You know, I find it just a smidge bit odd that you guys are passing notes at the table." Pete said. I smiled at him.

"Jesus! Can i have my cereal now?"I whine.

"Nuh-Uh-Uh! What are the magic words?"He said.

"Pwease, pweetey-pwanda? I rewwey rewwey hungwey."I said in my cutesy voice.

apparently it worked, it never worked before.."Awww. how can i day no to that?" He said as he kissed me on my forehead. He gave me my cereal.holy shyte.

When I got done, i got up and started climbing the stairs.Pete followed me half way and grabbed my shoulder."Ayla, I think i love you." he said. and right after that, he gave me this big, long lusious kiss that felt like a lifetime. He wouldn't let go of me, but i let him take control. The kiss was amazing. He touched my butt too! after what felt like a lifetime, he let go. then, he whispered into my ear. "Whenever you need me, im here. and P.S. I love your kiss." I was about to melt.

I walked upstairs and got to the spare room. All of a sudden, ryan came up behind me, closed the door and grabbed me from behind."I hope you know, this is all from impulse."he whispered softly into my ear. He turned me around and gave me the most visious, but wonderful kiss ever. "Ayla, I can't help myself, it just is so natral to me, and i get so jealous. I just... i just-"He said inbetween breaks of the kiss.

"Just be quiet, i am too." 


	4. Chapter 4

part four

He suddenly stopped kissing me, "What do you mean?" He asked me.

"I meant that I am acting on an impulse too."I smiled.

"Oh."He said. He got off of me, and he pushed me down onto the bed."Why am i so actracted to you?"He said to me, as he snuggled up next to me, with his head on my collarbone.

"I don't know, you tell me." I said.

"Well, I think I like you.. for your... beautiful body, lusious lips, and grreat personality."He kissed my neck. A shiver ran down my spine.

"Whats so great about me?"He asked

"Well, I dont know. Its everything. The way your eyes gleam when you look into the camera, knowing that millions of people will be watching; but you still have confidence.. and your beautiful eyes, ughh! so gorgeous. and i just love you... for you.." I whisper.

"Im in love with you ayla, I dont care what anyone says. Pete can go on a rage and try to kill me, i'd run with you. I would to anything for you. And its crazy, I know barely anything about you, other than what patrick remebers, and I still feel this way.."He trailed off.

I lifted his chin and made the move.. I kissed him. I gave him the best i knew. When we parted, he was speechless; Eyes wide open, jaw reaching the floor,"Wow."he said."Im not trying to be rude, but can you leave... i need to gather my thoughts.."

"Yeah, sure."i say.

I walk out for the second time to find Pete sitting on the floor, eyes cast downward. "Whats wrong?" I ask as i sit next to him.

"Nothing.. I'm just thinking."He told me.. I had a feeling he was lying.

"Tell me, please?"I gave him my puppy dog pout.

"Don't do that to me! You just told ryan that 'you love the way his eyes gleam when he looks into the camera, knowing that millions of people will be watching; but he still has confidence.. and his beautiful eyes, ughh! so gorgeous.' and how you just love him."Pete mocked. "How could you do that to me? I really truely thought you liked me ayla, I really did.."He trailed off.

"sigh I knew this was gonna happen.. I like you both, verry verry much. I don't know whos better, or more or less anything.. but I just met you guys in person too. Remeber that. Please, please dont be mad at me.."I say. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Want to go on a walk with me?"Pete asked me.

"Yeah, Sure."I replied."I'm going to leave a note."

"Okay."

I wrote patrick and ryan a note."Out on a walk with pete.. Be back later. love, ayla. P.S. I have my cell."

"Ready to go?" Pete asked.

"Where are we going?"I wondered..

"You'll see."He said, trying to keep a smile from spreading across his face.

all of a sudden, I hear my phone ring.

I sat outside my front window...this story's going somewhere:  
"He's well hung," and I am hanging up.  
Well there's a song on the radio that says:  
"Let's get this party started"  
So let's get this party started.

What you do on your own time's just fine.  
My imagination's much worse, I just never want to know.  
What meant the world imploded, faded and demoted All my oxygen to product gas and suffocated my last chance

"Hello?"Pete answers my phone.

"Pete? why do you have aylas phone?"ryan asked as pete put it on speaker.

"Because, it was in her pocket, and she told me that usually the ring tone that played when you called was for people she didn't know."Pete smirked.

"Pete, you asshole, can i talk to ayla please?"Ryan whined.

"Haha. why? do you want to delcare your puppy love for her?'Oh Ayla, I like you I really really do!'"Pete mimmicked. I grabbed the phone from pete and took it off speaker.

"Hello? Im really sorry ryan."I told ryan.

"did you really have the phone in your pocket? Ayla, I miss you i really do, and I've done some thinking and... I just want you to know that.. that... THAT I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHO YOU CHOOSE."Ryan blurted out. Pete ripped the phone from my hand and put it on speaker, "What did you say? there was a little static" pete said trying to sound like me.

"I said, I will always love you no matter who you choose. Okay?" He repeated. I faint.

"Omygod! Ayla, are you alright?!" Pete panics.

I don't respond.

"Hey ryan, can you come over by my house? Ayla fainted on the yard and im too scared to pick her up."he quivered.

"Yeah! I'll be right there." He said. while Pete waited for ryan, he lyed next to me in the yard.

"Ayla, please be okay, please be okay. I really can't lose you right now. I need you, Ayla."He whispered to me, somehow knowing i could hear. I let out a moan because I was trying to speak, but nothing came out but that."Please, please be okay baby. please." His warm lips touched my cold cheek. It started to rain.

"Is She alright?!"Ryan panicked more than pete, and thats when I woke up..

"Where... where am I?"I wonder.

"Its okay ayla, your okay." pete kissed my forhead and smiled"Your alright." 


	5. Chapter 5

part five.

Pete's Pov

omygod.omygod.omygod. what am i going to do?! ayla, my one true love, dropped to the floor. what am i gonna do?!!!! "Ayla, please be okay, please be okay. I really can't lose you right now. I need you, Ayla." I told her, somehow knowing she could hear.. She moaned in response.. not a sex moan, but like a signal moan.."Please, please be okay baby. please."I whispered to her, and i kissed her forehead, which was awful cold.. and magically, it started to rain. Ryan came a little while later, and she woke up."Is She alright?!"Ryan panics alot.. no wonder hes in Panic! At The Disco.. "Where.. where am I?"She asked me."Its okay ayla, your okay."I told her,"Your alright."

Aylas POV

The last thing i remember is looking up at petes smiling face.."Hey baby. I missed you."He said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Pete, can i talk to her for a second?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, sure."Pete said a he got up and walked out of the spare room.

"Ayla, I know this isn't a very good time to ask you this, but why are you doing this?"Patrick asked me.

"I'm not exactly sure what you mean Patrick.."I say.

"What I mean is you playing with Pete and Ryan's emotions.. Why are you doing that?"He asked me

"I am certainly not playing with anyone's emotions. I am simply being myself. I--" Patrick cut me off

"And when you be yourself you're a whore?! You are definatly not what I remember you being!"Patrick exclaimed, almost falling off his chair.

"I am NOT being a whore. I want to get to know them better, and how am I being a whore, if I may ask?"I question

"You makeout with my friends, one after the other.."I was shocked.. I didn't know he knew that..

"but that wasn't my fault! I simply walked up the stairs, pete followed me, and he kissed me. and when I went to see what Ryan wanted; He kissed ME. Alright?! I am NOT BEING A WHORE!"I yell. after that, the room went silent for a minute or two."Look, Im sorry I yelled, but I can't believe you could just label me like that without hearing my side of the story. I barely know them and they're telling me how they love me and they now believe at love at first sight! And I thought seeing you was a mind full, UGH. You don't even know the start of it. I've had the biggest crushes on both of them for the longest time, and I get to meet them.."I trail off. Patrick is silent, until he goes over to me and hugs me.

"Im sorry ayla. I truely am. Its just kind of shocking.. Seeing the shy little sister one day and eleven years later she's all grown up.. I know its kind of stupid but, I thought you'd look the same.." He chuckled at himself.

"Knock, knock. May I come in?"Ryan said as he opened the door to me and patrick hugging..

"Yea, Im done talking to her.."Patrick said. He walked out and closed the door. Ryan laid next to me and kissed me on the lips, but not like the other kisses, just a light 'im glad you're okay' kiss.

"Im so glad your alright, Ayla. I don't know what I'd do without you.."Ryan told me. Ryan leaned in for a giant kiss, and when our lips met, the door flew open. It was Pete..

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!!"Pete screamed. Ryan jumped up and glanced at me, then faced Pete.

"Pete, Its not what it looks like.." Ryan stuttered.

"Well if it isn't nothing, it looks a hell like something!"Pete said as he approached Ryan.

"YOU GUYS, STOP FIGHTING LIKE MADMEN!"I Yelled... And ofcourse, at the best of times, I faint again. why why why why why?!

when I woke up, It was dark.. ryan laid next to me, and pete on the floor; bleeding "Aww shit."I mutter to myself. I turn myself around to look at ryan. He looked the worse. I got up and got a warm, wet rag and tried cleaning ryan up; wipe away the blood, then kissing it for five minutes. When I got done, he woke up.

"Oh, ayla., baby. I'm so sorry. Your shirt got all ruined."He said as a whisper, but i think it was meant to be just said. I look down at my shirt to see blood on my sleeve, collar, and chest.

"Jesus.. good lord. Ryan, why don't you go take a shower, I'll find a way to wash it." I tell him. I kiss him on the cheek. He gets up and kisses me back before following my orders..

"Now for Mr. Tough Guy."I say as I walk over to Pete. His wounds weren't as bad as Ryan's but almost as bad. I do the same to pete as I did to Ryan. Wipe away the blood with the rag, and kissing it. All of the wounds were on his face. I did the one on his lip last. When I got to the last wound, I wiped away the blood and kissed him, which was when he woke up.

"Ayla, baby.. I need you. You honestly keep me alive."He said as he lifts up his sleeve to reveal long scars of intentional cuts.

"Oh.. oh my."I start to cry..

"Baby, don't cry.. Don't cry.."He cooed. 


	6. Chapter 6

Part six

this is wayy to much for me to handle. Ryan walked out of the bathroom. I walked downstairs to get my backpack and brought it into the bathroom with me.. I looked through it to find my friend for the past year, my box of razors.. I took one out and put it to my wrist. I carved the name 'Pete' into my left arm, and carved 'Ryan' in the right arm. I gasped in pain, and i just lay there, looking at the blood. I'm in there for at least 30 minutes, because I fell asleep.

I woke up hearing a knock at the door."Ayla? Are you in there? I gotta go pee!"Pete yelled.

"I'll be right out!"I say. I pull off my shirt and put on a panic at the disco band tee. I get my favorite shorts out and put them on. I walk out to find pete wincing in pain because he has to go pee."You can go now."I tell him as he rushes in the bathroom.

I lay down on the bed and try to fall asleep.. again, I am woken up by pete. He's laying next to me crying. oh fuck.. i say to myself as i look over to see that both of my wrists are revealed."Why, ayla, why did you do that?"pete whispers, still not knowing Im awake. I reach over and wipe away his tears.

"Ayla, don't EVER do that to me again. You scared the shit out of me."He scornfully said.

"Im sorry. I just don't do good with fighting.. I just keep telling myself its my fault and I don't know how to cope.. im sorry baby."I kiss him on the cheek and snuggle into his arms. Pete and I fall asleep in eachothers arms.

I wake up the next morning to find pancakes and syrup on the night stand. Next to it is a note. "Good Morning darling, when you are done with breakfast, come downstairs for a surprise. Loving you forever, Petey panda. )" It said. aww

I finish eating and I bring the plate downstairs. When I get to the stairs, I find another note." If you love me, Turn around.. Love, Pete." It said, so I turn around. I see pete standing there, with a 'I love ayla' shirt on and In the room behind him, had tons and tons of FOB and P!ATD posters EVERYWHERE.

"Oh.My.Jesus."I murmur.

"Happy Birthday, Baby." He says, as he goes to kiss me. I start to cry.

"Darling, why are you crying?" Pete whispers in my ear, ever so softly..

"Its not you, Its that I totally forgot today was my birthday.. and I can't believe you did all of this for me." I say, sniffling.

"Ayla, I love you, I told you I'd do anything for you. I asked Patrick if you could use the second spare room, and obviously he said yes.. soo, I fixed it up,"He said "and somehow, i have noo idea how, but I knew that you had a thing for fall out boy and Panic!."He told me sarcastically.

"Thank you, pete. Thank you so much." I jump-hugged him, and he caught me with ease. "Where is everyone?"I asked as he brought me into my room and sat me on my bed and sat next to me.

"I told them to get the hell out."He laughed.

"What.. what did ryan say?" I asked pete. He looked up, and I heard a knock at the bedroom door. Ryan walked in and sat on the other side of me, and he glared at pete

"You know, This isn't all his idea.."He whispered. He nibbled on my ear.. 


	7. Chapter 7

Part seven

Oh my jesus, good lord.. Wow! That.. oh my.. that feels REALLY good! Ryan was about to go in for a loong kiss, and Pete interupted right before our lips met.

"Um, excuse me, but 1)Im the one that asked pat. 2) I told you about it, and all you did was give me a couple magazines with your band on it and didn't even bother to help when I needed it. and 3) YOU DON'T DESERVE HER LOVE." He said.

"Pete, please, don't."I said as I raised up my arms slightly, just enough for Pete to notice and Tyan not to.

"I'm sorry, Ayla. I'll try."Pete murmured in my ear..

"If I may ask, why did you raise your arms?"Ryan asked as he pulled up my right sleeve. He gasped, and a tear rolled down hs cheek.

"Pete, I think you should go now, I've talked to you already."I told Pete. he nodded and walked out the door and closed it behind him. I lay down on the bed and get comfortable, and motion ryan to lay beside me. I wrap my arms around him.

"Why, Ayla? Why are you hurting yourself for me, of all people?"he sobbed.

"I am going to tell you the same exact thing I told Pete.. I don't good with fighting, and when someone does, especially over me, I take it out on myself and I feel like I should be punished.. I just don't know how to hendle those things.."I trail off.

"Promise me you'll never do it again." He stopped crying.

"I'll try my hardest."I tell him. being completely honest.

"Thank you. I know thats probably the best you can do, even though I know you're strong."He said, gratefully. He pulled me closer, and kisses my on the forehead.

"I don't understand why you like me, nor do I understand why pete likes me.."I wonder.

"Well, I am positive about this answer, We don't either.. Its weird. We're two totally opposite people, yet we go for the same exact girl."He said. He kissed my neck, and a shiver went down my spine. IPull my planket from under me and pull it over me, and ryan does the same. He wraps his arms around me and we fall asleep. 


End file.
